


Sorrow

by Atex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Infinity War, My fantasy, Other, Sorrow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Война бесконечности окончена. И таков результат





	Sorrow

Далекая, маленькая планетка. Она почти всегда находится в тени огромного астероида, и свет двух звезд дарит зеленоватый полумрак на поверхности, где чаще всего дует легкий ветер, создавая в небе красивые завихрения из синеватых облаков.

Здесь никто не слышал о Земле и даже о галактике Млечный Путь, зато все знают о Мстителях – великих героях, которые остановили Таноса, когда он завладел всеми камнями бесконечности.

Почти не осталось очевидцев той страшной битвы, но о ней слагают легенды, в которых так много вымысла и так мало правды. Имена всех павших навеки высечены в тверде разных планет, разбросанных по вселенной, как напоминание о тех, кто дрался за свободу и пожертвовал жизнью ради других.

На маленькой, далекой планетке, куда редко залетают космические корабли, чаще всего царит тишина, нарушаемая шелестом невысоких кустов с сиреневой листовой. Тут нет разумных форм жизни. Во всех официальных вселенских реестрах она значит как необитаемая. Правда, у нее есть одна особенность, благодаря которой многие знают ее месторасположение и название – Sorrow*. Это имя маленькой планетке дал сам принц Асгарда и бог грома.

Когда-то давно он и его друзья отдали последние почести двум героям, сражавшимся в войне бесконечности. Они погибли, защищая жителей вселенной. Они не испугались Таноса и его силы. Они стояли до конца плечом к плечу и не вздрогнули, не отступили, когда на них обрушился настоящий ад.

“Они были настоящими Мстителями” – гласит надпись на небольшом сером камне, который водрузил на невысокий холм, поросший темно-бордовой травой, огромный зеленый великан.

“Они были настоящими друзьями” – чуть кривовато накорябано ниже острым наконечником стрелы.

На маленькой планетке, затерявшейся в обширной системе с множеством обитаемых миров, нашли свой последний приют два героя далекой голубой планеты. Они разделили одну могилу на двоих, как когда-то делили радость и горе, счастье и неудачи, победы и поражения. Друзья оплакали их, почтив память, сохранив навсегда в своих сердцах.

Кто-то говорил, что они должны были найти свой последний приют на Земле. Но рыжеволосая женщина с бледным лицом и тихим решительным голосом когда-то сказала: “Они защищали не только Землю”, – а потом шепотом добавила. – “И всегда были чужими в своем мире”.

В день, когда состоялись похороны, на маленькой планетке было очень людно. Там собрались почти все герои, кто сражался в войне бесконечности. Но в конце только шестеро остались стоять около серого камня.

Человек с красными крыльями за спиной с размаху воткнул в податливую землю круглый щит, а высокий, худой подросток бережно положил круглый светящийся реактор рядом со щитом.

А потом бог грома вскинул вверх молот, открыв портал, и они исчезли, оставив своих друзей навсегда в зеленом полумраке и уютной тишине маленькой, далекой планетки, носящей странное для тех мест имя – Sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> * (перевод с англ.) Печаль


End file.
